User blog:DocMD/Glee Goes Pro - Chapter Four
Glee Goes Pro - Chapter Four 'Time' It's the middle of September, classes have been in for four weeks. 'Place' William McKinnley High School, starting out in the auditorium after a long day of classes. The Cast Guest Stars: Sue Sylvester, Emma Pillsbury and Principal Figgins Week Four Will: Last week we learned about working as a harmony as well as breaking up into our vocal ranges with a harmony in the ranges. Now let's put that knowledge and throw it in Birdland. Adrieanne: I hope our competitors are wearing padded pants, we're about to kick their arses. Dylan: You'll need them before I kick your arse, crazy blonde. Will: Now now kids, next you'll want hockey helmets before I box your ears. Lesa: Haha, you two are a riot, who needs a comedy club when you've got Adrieanne & Dylan. Stevie: Yeah, and add you in, Lesa, and you've got The Three Stooges. Will: If you guys are done with the slapstick routine, let's give this a try. Over the next fifteen minutes they try Birdland twice through to see how it sounds. First time through they try it out to see how it sounds, the second time they record it using a series of microphones to get an idea of sound balance, volume, etc. Will: WOW!! I've heard you guys singing last year, but this year you guys are really becoming top notch. I smell a nationals trophy this year! Claire: What does a national trophy smell like? Cheap plastic masked by the smell of a sweaty choir? Roselyn: *Sniff* *Sniff* Nope, that's just Kenny. Kenny: Damn beans strike again. *Facepalm* Ariana: Your fault for eating the cafeteria chili!! Stevie: *Puts a clothes peg on his nose.* Beau: As Mr. Schue was saying, we sound really good. Maya: I don't know about you guys, but I don't think padded pants will help our competitors, maybe a full suit of armor or heavily padded body armour like you see the bomb techs use might protect their backsides from a royal stomping. Hahaha. Jen: *High Fives Maya.* Maya: *High Fives back.* Matt: *Puts on ski boots.* That will leave a mark. Haha!! Adrieanne: We definitely stand a strong chance to take nationals this year, I can see us taking the 1st place with with ease and no resistance. Dylan: Suck up. Adrieanne: I don't need to suck up, I work hard for my team so we succeed as a team. We all need to pull up our socks if WE are going to win as a TEAM. Will: She's right. We may have our strong leads, but in order to win, they need to hear all voices actually participating. I was informed this morning they are giving a microphone PER PERSON and if too many are not pulling their weight it will force them to FAIL the choir. All: *GASP!* Will: This is new for this year because last year's winning team had four strong singers out of sixteen and four other schools complained to the board of judges on a federal and state level to have the team pulled from competition this year as well as have their win revoked. We can not afford to have anyone slacking off. As of right now, you are all going to have to work hard and pull your weight. If we have twelve going to nationals, we are allowed three to be weak. I'll read out the letter they sent me so you know how serious this is. To Whom it may Concern: We are writing to let you know about a serious change to this year's competition and all following competitions. Last year's winner was heavily complained against and after a thorough investigation, we were forced to strip the winner of their first place win and start some heavy changes to ensure this doesn't happen again. The investigation cost the committees involved with the competition over $50,000 in various fees so because of this we're clamping down on things. Each vocal singer will have a microphone with individual sound level meters. For teams of 12-16 people they'll need 75% strong voices and for teams over 16 will need 80% strong voices. The more weaker voices below our set limits will determine how low of a score they receive. The winning team will need as close to 100% as possible in order to win. There are no exceptions to this. This change applies to all regional, sectional and national competitions. Signed, Peter Young National Choir Competition Executive Director Adrieanne: Wow, that's insane, but necessary. I remember that team least year and I really wondered why they won, probably bribed the judges. Dylan: You mean like the case of scotch I saw you slip Mr. Scheu earlier? Adrieanne: That was for his birthday!! Dylan: Sure it was, brown noser. Will: Down Dylan, it was for my birthday, she was the only one who remembered. Besides, Adrieanne's too blonde to be a brown noser, she ends up charbroiled all over instead. Lesa: *Giggles* That's why we have sunscreen. Dylan: Well, we will always have http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fregObNcHC8 to fall back on when the going gets rough. :) Adrieanne: Now who's sucking up. Haha. Will: Oy you two, don't make me give you music theory to write out fifty times. Adrieanne & Dylan: Shutting up. Claire: If you're done I'd like to know how Mr. Scheu plans to get things going. Will: Thanks Claire. If the judges are going to give each person a microphone to see their sound levels, then that will be how we train. We had one per two this time, but we'll start doing one each from here on. Your assignment is to find a friend who will hear you sing from different areas of a large room, such as within the choir room without a microphone. If they can't hear you at the back at a normal singing volume, you're too quiet. Category:Blog posts